


Tracks of Life

by ToonMissy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonMissy/pseuds/ToonMissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out missed Breakdown when he left with Dreadwing, but he didn't know how much he'd need his mate after he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/gifts).



> This one has been brewing in my head for a bit and I finally got around to start writing it. This fic is a bit of a gift for a friend on Y!Gallery who tends to ship Starscream with Knock Out ever since I got her watching the Prime series. Hopefully you guys like it as much as my other fics.

He was startled out of recharge and crimson optics darted around looking for the cause of it yet finding nothing with even his scanners coming up empty before he settled back into a rather fitful recharge. Once the solar cycle aboard the Nemesis had begun, Knock Out managed to drag himself to the medbay in hopes of distracting himself until Breakdown was to return from his mission with Dreadwing though the red Aston Martin couldn’t understand why his assistant had to go along when Soundwave or any of the Vehicons could have gone with the flier but Breakdown seemed to insist on going even when Knock Out wanted and needed the large blue mech more since obviously he couldn’t get a decent recharge with a good buff. As he made repairs to various Vehicons from battles and training, he could feel his tanks churning as he worked, did he always use this much disinfectant? It was rather overpowering and he didn’t know how long he could tolerate it. The red mech went to the energon dispenser that he was grateful was installed in the medbay, in case a patient needed a quick cube or if the medic himself needed it, and downed a cube once his internal scans indicated that he was nearing low levels. Nothing felt right and it was bothering him since there was nothing he could seem to do to get rid of that feeling.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

By the time night cycle came, Knock Out was able to at least slip out for a quick drive. His internals pinged that he required energon, but that could wait until he returned to the Nemesis since this drive was desperately needed. The wind felt good against his frame and the steady rumble of the road beneath his tires help to centre his spark and processor. All the drives he would take with Breakdown and he could recall the last one with so much clarity, the armoured van bearing down on him at such speeds that he was surprised Breakdown could reach in such a bulky vehicle mode and one gentle nudge into his rear sent the Aston Martin fishtailing off the stretch of road and tumbling into his robot form while the large blue mech followed suit. Knock Out let his engines idle with a soft purr as Breakdown revved his own while he covered the smaller red mech with his chassis.

 

“You know, you let me catch you this time, Knock Out.” Breakdown stated before licking and nipping at the exposed cables running along the red mech’s neck and receiving a moan for his efforts. “Hardly, I had to make you work for your prize since it wouldn’t be fun if I just gave in.” The Aston Martin had his engines purring as he spoke, his internal temperatures rising as his partner’s servos roamed along his chassis and fingering at seams where sensitive wiring lay. A digit pressed into a port close to his interface panel and the blue mech was rewarded with a loud gasping moan and the click of the red medic’s interface panel sliding back to expose both his pressurized spike and more than lubricated valve. Breakdown pressed one digit into the valve he knew all too well and grinned as the red mech writhed against his servo. “You want my spike so badly, you know just a few digits won’t be enough for you.” Knock Out’s claws dug into the dirt beneath him, fans running on high while he wriggled against that lubricant slickened digit before a second was added and going deeper and earning the large blue mech a loud moan.

 

His own servo slid along his body before wrapping around his spike and venting a moan while the faint touches pressed against his sensor nodes drove his processor wild. Knock Out continued to arch his hip struts, his servo was brushed away to be replaced by Breakdown’s larger one while the servo that had been connected to the medic’s valve moved away, gripping those hips as the blue mech’s spike pushed into that more than intimately known valve and moaned as it tightened around him. “Frag Knock Out, you’re always so tight…I’m pretty sure I’m gonna end up putting a few scratches and dings in you this time, I promise to buff them all out as soon as we get back to the ship.” He began to gently thrust into the red medic, feeling Knock Out wrap leg struts around his hip struts to drive his spike deeper. Knock Out reveled in such attentions from his berth partner, engines purring as his spark chamber was exposed and reaching out to meet with Breakdown’s. They had spark shared so often when interfacing, but normally the medic avoided Breakdown when he was going through a heat cycle or demanded to be facing away from the blue mech, but there was something about this time that drove him to this, a need or desire to be as close to Breakdown as he could. That servo wrapped around his spike squeezed ever so slightly with just the right pressure upon his sensor nodes that forced an overload out of his system as well as one being forced from Breakdown while their sparks continued to mingle and combine, the smallest of tendrils from a tiny shard of their combined spark pulling back into Knock Out’s spark chamber and sealing shut once more. Breakdown pulled out of the red sports car before collapsing onto the ground beside him, one servo resting upon the Aston Martin’s chassis before the smaller Decepticon curled up close to the large armoured van. As the Nemesis rumbled past in the air, Breakdown hailed their flagship, giving the excuse that he and the slumbering medic had been patrolling the area for energon and Autobots but found nothing and Knock Out was exhausted from all the work; none of the patrolling drones questioned the blue mech carrying the medic back to their shared berth chamber or the transfluid and lubricants drying on the medic’s chassis.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

He heaved a sigh through his vents as he cycled out of his recharge from the memories of that night with Breakdown, the last one before he had left with Dreadwing. He climbed back to his pedes and looked around at the world around him and wondering when exactly had he fallen into recharge and not in his alt form. He felt heat rising on his face plates as he rushed past the drones that were on shift who watched him but said nothing and continued on their duties. As he entered his berth chamber, his tanks roiled and the red medic made a dead run to his private wash racks and collapsed to his knees as he emptied his tanks of the small amount of energon before passing out completely while the half-digested energon seeped into the drain.

 

 

“You’re a real mess without me, aren’t you?” That voice, he recognized that voice as his optics slowly onlined until he was staring back at one golden optic and one piece of black plating to cover where an optic had once been. Knock Out smiled, reaching up to touch that orange face plate he loved to see, a familiar large servo covering his own. “You’re back, you came back.” The red medic said, his voice sounding like partial static while it still felt raw from the energon he vomited up earlier. “I told you I’d be back, and I bet you missed me.” Breakdown stated as he kissed Knock Out’s servo before picking up the smaller mech and carrying him out of the wash racks and to their shared berth, kissing as he covered Knock Out’s smaller frame with his own. “I missed you while I was on that mission and I’ll always miss you whenever I have to be apart from you, but you’ll always be in my spark like I hope I’ll always be in yours…”

 

Crimson optics snapped open as Knock Out let loose a gasp from his vents, quickly noting that he was still on the floor of the wash racks and that he was also alone. He booted up an internal scan, dreading what the future held when the glaring glyphs that read “gestation protocols activated” flashed in his optics. The medic curled up and drew his knee joints close to his chassis, it was all in his processor and somewhere deep in his spark he feared what that dream meant since he knew that he was going to need Breakdown now more than ever.


	2. Tracks of Life Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out learns from Dreadwing on what happened to Breakdown and remembers how he and Breakdown first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really gotta thank having my boyfriend around since he doubles as a great muse and knows much more Transformers stuff than I do so if I'm stuck on things, I get his help. The Stunticons were added because Breakdown was one in G1 and just wanted to explain how he was with Knock Out now, plus I'm a sucker for Motor Master.

He was a wreck as clambered to his pedes, his chassis shook as he gripped the railing in the wash racks, his internals pinging that his energon levels were dangerously though it didn’t stop his tanks from wanting to purge once more leaving him back on his knee joints vent dry heaves. Knock Out couldn’t believe he spent his recharge in his private wash racks and his appearance in the mirrors he had installed made him feel disgusted with himself as he grabbed the smaller buffer he had and poured polish onto the small buffing pad and working it along his tired chassis. He needed energon and was going to have to grab it at the medbay since it was closest, but he was damned if he was going to look as bad as he felt in that moment in time.

 

The energon tasted horrible, but additives tended to do that when it came to the heavy metals needed at the start of one’s carrying cycle and Knock Out always hated the taste of cesium in his meals. The medbay was empty as he sipped his energon and waited for when his time to become a lot busier as it normally did. As he cleaned some of his tools from an operation to repair damaged fuel lines of one of the Vehicons, he heard the door to the medbay slide open. “Just take a berth over there and I’ll start with a scan of your systems.” The voice he heard behind him didn’t sound injured and was obviously not there for his medical skill. “Doctor, I am not here to discuss anything medical but I must speak with you.” The red Aston Martin spun to meet the red optics of Megatron’s lieutenant the ever loyal Dreadwing and the last mech to be with Breakdown so if one came back the other had to not be far off. “Where’s Breakdown, giving your report to Megatron? He tends to do that when I team up with him while I get a chance to recharge.”

 

Dreadwing shook his helm as he approached the medic, a servo gently resting upon the sleek shoulder pauldron and his optics looked as though he couldn’t find the right words. Somewhere in Knock Out’s spark he knew what the large flier wanted to say but he desperately didn’t want to hear. “Breakdown is…?”

“I’m sorry, Breakdown did not return from the mission. He was offlined by Airachnid and I was unable to recover his chassis. Again, I apologize and I am available should you require an audio receptor to listen to anything you made need.” The dark blue flier turned to leave as Knock Out sunk down on a thankfully close by medical berth, his servo pressed against his spark chamber where he knew the little one was pulsing with energy, he was going to have to drink much more energon with the additives and he felt his tanks roll at the thought of having to ingest plenty more cesium before the end of his carrying cycle.

 

He felt numb, as if nothing felt real since Breakdown had left, but his spark felt so much pain from the loss of his partner. Knock Out rubbed at his chest plating which felt a tad warmer than normal as he finally was able to reach a communication link with one of the Decepticon teams he actually knew well with how long he had known Breakdown. A gruff voice responded to the communication as a black and grey mech in the visual field, “Motor Master here and- Knock Out? How are you and my favourite glitch head?” The medic was worried about how he was going to word things since this was Breakdown’s old team and they actually liked him even though it was by chance that they met. “Motor Master…Breakdown was offlined on a mission; I had only recently found out about this myself and felt it was appropriate to inform you and the other Stunticons.” In the background of the video communication he could see the burgundy chassis of Breakdown’s old comrade, Dead End and heard the faint voice as well. “Called it! We’re all gonna end up dying in the end!” There was the sound of metal scraping as both Wildrider and Drag Strip tackled their teammate and Knock Out could see the two beating the more pessimistic of their team for having dared utter those words. Motor Master glanced over at his team and vented a sigh and shook his helm. “We’ll deal with Breakdown’s loss in our own way, how are holding up though?” The question hit him hard and he touched at his chest plating once more. “I’m still trying to register the fact that he’s gone…there’s times I swear that I can still feel him, but I’m sure I’ll be okay.” The communication ended with a nod from Motor Master and Knock Out vented a sigh, he could remember when he first met the blue mech and he certainly didn’t look as good as he normally had.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

_The whole squad burst through the door of the small Cybertron clinic, the burly black mech cradling a blue and white unmoving chassis close to his own and energon leaking from both of them while three other badly injured mechs followed suit. “What in the name of Primus is going on here?” The red medic stated before his aggravation died when his optics lay upon the worst of the group still being held close by the largest of the group. Violet optics looked frantic as he held out his comrade who was badly damaged, evergon leaking onto the floor. “Well come on get him on a berth!” The medic rushed back to his operating area as he grabbed energon for an IV drip to quickly set in one of main energon lines in the broken mech’s arm once he was set upon the medical berth. The remaining mechs he quickly ushered out to do his job. Over his personal comm link he called his two assistants Scanner and Patch Job to help with the lesser injuries of the team that was waiting to hear about the unconscious mech he was ready to repair._

 

_Energon dripped from his clawed servos while he gripped a cleaning cloth to wipe the energon away before it stained. The whole gang of mechs were mostly repaired, Scanner and Patch Job tending to the largest mech and the bright yellow one who was fussing about Scanner’s touches. “Well I’ve got your friend stabilized, repair nanites have kicked in and I’ve had to replace several badly damaged energon lines in his chassis and his spark chamber was damaged to the point where I’m going to have to replace his entire chassis with a new one.” He looked over at the group, knowing that there was no way they had just gotten into an accident. “Obviously you’re soldiers so I’m guessing the new chassis for your friend will need to be able to handle more damage?” They all looked at each other before their leader spoke. “Yeah, he’ll need a stronger chassis.” Knock Out nodded, allowing Patch Job and Scanner to return to their repair duties and the red medic returned to his operating room and set about to wheeling the blue and white mech to the recovery area in the clinic and was hoping he’d be online soon to discuss what was to happen later._

 

_Optics slowly onlined and all he could vocalize was a heavy groan of pain. “Glad to see you finally off my operating table and repairing, though we may have to put you under again soon. Think you can manage a small conversation?” That voice sounded so beautiful to his audio receptors and the blue and white injured mech turned his helm to the side to see a rather attractive red mech leaning against the nearby wall before he approached and leaned over him. “M-my name is…B-Breakdown…” He was able to force from his vocalizer and even forced a slight smile in return to the crimson eyed mech. “Nice name since it suits the total body breakdown you were brought in with. My name is Doctor Knock Out and your team brought you into my clinic.” Breakdown lifted one servo that still had a number of wires connecting him to scanners and energon drips and placed it over the one Knock Out had on the edge of the recovery berth. The action surprised the medic while he returned the smile Breakdown had given him, he couldn’t explain why he was there when normally tending to recovering mechs was part of the duties of his assistants yet he was here wanting to make certain that Breakdown was okay. “As I said, it’d good to see you recovering, though I’m afraid to that with all the damage that had been done to your frame, you may need to receive a new frame even if that isn’t the most desired outcome.” He could see a look of defeat in those yellow optics and it broke Knock Out’s spark to see such a look upon a patient. “You still have some repairs that will keep you here on berth rest, talk things over with your team and then we can go about designing a new chassis for you.” Breakdown nodded, relaxing more as another wave of pain suppressors flooded his systems._

 

 

_A deca-cycle after Breakdown had been brought into Knock Out’s clinic; they were able to design and construct the new frame that Breakdown was going to be able to use. The two mechs worked closely with one another on the design, Knock Out was a bit saddened when the design wasn’t a more sporty design, but Breakdown was a soldier and required strength more than speed and the team already had Drag Strip for speed anyways. The red medic knew he’d be lying if he ever said that he designed Breakdown’s new frame with his own interests in mind, a few parts of the design being inspired by Motor Master since Knock Out was unabashedly a fan of larger mechs than himself and caught himself revving his engines more often than not when the large mech was around to check up on Breakdown. Within the time that Knock Out had been spending with Breakdown, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of a connection to the blue and white mech where just looking at the mech caused his spark to heat up and flare. As the final touches were placed upon the new frame, they were finally able to transfer Breakdown’s processor and spark to the new frame and Knock Out felt his spark sink at the thought of the mech leaving his care and clinic._

 

_The old grey sparkless frame was quickly disposed of by Scanner who took it to the closest recycling depot in the area since there were bound to be parts that could be useful in some form or another to other mechs and femmes. Breakdown rotated his shoulder joints and flexed his servos before he climbed fully off the medical berth his frame had been on. The large blue mech looked down at the medic that had been caring for him all along and smiled, glancing around to make sure they were alone before he stole a quick kiss from the red medic, noting the hitch in Knock Out’s vents while his own engines revved with delight. They remained with their lip plating pressed against the others’ for a breem before they pulled away from each other, Knock Out venting hard as his face plates heated up dramatically but the grin still upon Breakdown’s lip plates. “I’ll keep in touch, the big bot doesn’t send my team to do much lately or maybe I can see if Motor Master will let me hang around with you more, help you out a bit more like your assistants.” Knock Out wasn’t certain on how to respond before he met the large blue’s grin with a smile of his own. “If I can keep you around, I would certainly take you up on your offer.' The unspoken part of that sentence was ‘I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy just to see you smile.”_

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Knock Out had always been smitten with Breakdown and shortly after Breakdown had gained his new frame, he left the Stunticons and joined Knock Out as a personal assistant. Once the war had everyone completely choosing sides, Scanner and Patch Job placed their resignations with Knock Out and left to small neutral colonies to work as full-fledged medics in their own respects. He sighed as he slinked down the halls of the Nemesis back to his berth chamber and collapsing on the berth, he wasn’t that far along in his carrying cycle and yet he was exhausted from the stress and loneliness and it didn’t take him long to tumble into recharge.

 

 

Large servos wrapped around his smaller frame and resting upon his spark chamber where both his spark and the growing one both fluttered to respond to the touch, Knock Out letting his helm rest against that large chassis he knew so well. “Breakdown you’re here? Really here?” His voice sounded hopeful as he looked up to meet a yellow optic staring back at him. “Yes and no. I really do miss you Knock Out, but even if I do come back, it won’t be the real me.” Those words hurt as the red mech listened to them, Breakdown’s frame was never recovered and Airachnid or that human group MECH could have stolen it, but no spark meant it would be useless to both and for Knock Out the spark meant more to him than the frame that held it and he would never again have the chance to see that smile he fell in love with. He gripped that servo against his spark chamber, feeling coolant running down his face plates. “Breakdown please, please just come back to me…I don’t want anything else but you, I’m willing to give up everything just to have you back…”

 

 

His optics snapped open and the red mech slid onto his servos and knee joints, feeling the coolant that had been dripping from his optics in his dream while a servo slid over his spark chamber. “I wish that your sire was alive to see you when you emerge, but the best I’ll be able to do is video and pict data and stories of when he was alive. Just promise me that you’ll never hate him for not being there and not be a troublemaker for your carrier.” There was a flutter from his spark chamber as though the still kindling spark was responding to what he had said and he had to smile at the thought since this sparkling was all he had left of Breakdown and by Primus no one was going to take that away from him.


	3. Tracks of Life Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out tells another about his sparkling and old ghosts return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get here, life has been kicking my ass lately and I will have a slight hiatus for the next few weeks while I finish my last few weeks at my job and prepare to move out of the province to go live with my boyfriend.

It had been a deca-cycle when Knock Out realized that he was going to have to do something in regards to explaining to Lord Megatron that he was carrying. He rubbed at his spark chamber, the metal heating as his sparkling thrummed against it as though to reassure its carrier that everything was going to be alright. Megatron had heard of Breakdown’s death but there weren’t many aboard the Nemesis who didn’t know about the medic’s assistant being murdered. Knock Out stalked down the hallway, the sound of his pedes echoed despite the whir of fans and other key components that created any number of noise frequencies in his audio receptor as he made his way to the command bridge. The door slid open and immediately all glowing red optics and one video face plate were trained upon him and the medic steeled his resolve before stepping towards his lord and granting the large mech a sweeping bow. “Lord Megatron, I had some information I wished to relay to you, at your earliest convenience of course.” The silver and purple mech merely studied Knock Out for a nanoklik before waving the red medic away, “I will come to the med bay in a joor to discuss what you need to speak with me about, I am assuming it has to do with regular exams for the troops and officers.” The mention of the regularly scheduled exams for the troops caught Knock Out off guard, he had completely forgotten about them with his processor solely focused on his growing sparkling. He gave a quick nod to Megatron before exiting the way he came from the command bridge, his servo once more rubbing at the plating just above his spark chamber and finally venting when no one was around to hear him.

 

The large warlord sat down within the small office Knock Out had connected to the medbay, the chair creaked under the strain of the mech’s bulk while the medic sat upon the edge of his desk, servos gripping the metal as he watched the large mech. His carrier coding was screaming at him to climb into Megatron’s lap and have the warlord fill his valve with that more than large spike and it was taking all of his resolve to keep his aft planted firmly upon the desk. “So what is it that you wished to speak with me about, Doctor?” Megatron’s voice seemed a low rumble as his optics narrowed on the red mech and Knock Out swore he could feel his face plates growing hotter. “W-well Lord Megatron, it has come my recent attention th-that I-I am…” He couldn’t stop stumbling over his words as he did his best to gauge the warlord’s reactions along with resisting his carrier protocols that demanded transfluid from the strongest mech with his bondmate being unavailable. “It would appear that I am carrying and the sparkling’s sire is Breakdown. With his death being known, I cannot terminate the sparkling as it is all that I have left of my bondmate. If possible I may try to get in contact with my fromer medical assistants Scanner and Patch Job to see if they would come to the Decepticon ranks and be able to assist me when I am unable to do so due to my carrying cycle. If I cannot reach them, I would like to take at least two Vehicons off regular battle rotation and train them to carry out the medical duties I would require of them.”

 

Megatron listened to Knock Out’s explanation, nodding when needed though the red mech stating that he was carrying certainly explained why the air around the mech was a slightly higher temperature than normal and at times his olfactory sensors also noted the distinct scent of a fading heat cycle as well as the lingering scent of a carrying cycle. To the gladiators from the pits of Kaon, a mech or femme in heat or carrying meant battles to prove one’s strength and to be the strongest meant one would have the strongest sparklings. There was a slight grin spread across his lip plates before his large clawed servo reached out and slid along the length of the red mech’s leg strut. “If I understand you correctly Doctor, you have no one to replace Breakdown and will need generous donations of transfluid on a regular basis, is that correct?” Before Knock Out could even dignify the warlord with a response his lip plates were caught in an almost feral kiss, servos picked up the red mech from the desk, clawed digits pressing against Knock Out’s interface panel to bare both his valve and spike to the warlord whose own interface panel slid back, his spike pressurized and dripping with transfluid as the tip rubbed against the smaller mech’s valve before slowly pushing in as Knock Out responded with a loud moan.

 

Knock Out was quickly seated in Megatron’s lap, the warlord’s spike fully embedded within the medic before Megatron began to lift the smaller mech up until his spike was barely within that valve before gravity took over and the medic crashed down with a loud moan. They kissed once more, Megatron’s dental plates nibbling at the red mech’s lips plates with a rev of his engines as his hip struts rolled against that slim frame while he trailed to nibble along the smaller mech’s neck cabling. “L-Lord Megatron…” Knock Out whined as a large servo curled around his spike, the red bio lights being covered and no longer lighting their interfacing areas while the red mech all but collapsed against Megatron’s chassis, claws scraping against the polished silver while heat vented into the air around them giving the slightest hint of ozone. Megatron grinned while he thrust into that oh so desirable valve, revelling in the whimpering moans he wrought from the medic while he stroked the red lighted spike, putting just the right amounts of pressure, receiving a whimper from the mech before transfluid spilled from the tip and coated the warlord’s servo which pulled away and gently touched the lip plating of the smaller mech. The medic quickly took the slickened digits into his mouth, glossa curling around them while Knock Out moaned from tasting his own transfluid and Megatron’s own distinct metallic scent, his valve tightened with pleasure, forcing an overload from Megatron, the large mech gripped Knock Out’s frame, clawed digits dug into the polished red paint while his own transfluid emptied deep into the smaller mech’s gestational chamber, the medic collapsing against the warlord’s larger frame. Megatron nipped at neck cabling once more while his spike depressurized and both his and Knock Out’s interface panels snapped closed and he desposited the shaking mech into the large plush chair that the medic demanded to have in his office as one of his luxuries. Unfocused crimson optics looked up at the warlord and smiled wordless thanks before his helm met with his desk and he cycled slow vents while the warlord made his way out, uncaring of the lubricants and transfluid that stained his hip struts of whoever saw him as he stalked to his own berth chamber.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

His entire frame ached as he groaned against his desk and didn’t want to get up since he felt so drained. Knock Out heard someone trying to enter his office and he allowed the lock to disengage, figuring that Megatron had engaged the lock when he had left. Four Vehicons entered holding data pads as they ambled up towards the medic’s desk while Knock Out merely tilted his helm enough to be able to look at the group while still being on the desk. “Is there a reason you four are here to bother me because I’d much rather grab some energon and relax in my office.”

 

“Lord Megatron left an announcement that you were looking for assistants and Commander Soundwave inspected everyone’s files and thought we were the best for the position.” The one femme in the group stated, setting down her data pad and nudged over so Knock Out could read it, his glossa being used to swipe through the files. Her designation was S3-R3 but was colloquially known by other drones as Sere and she was an excellent Eradicon and actually had been successful in battles against Autobots so it was hard to figure out why Soundwave would let a decent warrior be delegated to the medbay. The second was a Vehicon that was rather popular amongst the ranks with the designation S7-V3 or better known as Steve to the drones, he tended to rather charismatic amongst the ranks so the bedside manner he had would certainly help when he was too busy with repairs as Breakdown often had that duty. The third actually had a rather unique paint scheme that he seemed proud to sport as he tossed his data pad down a haughty look in that red visor. J0-D3 or Jode as he was better known was a bit of an artist and his skills could easily be transferred to basic medical training since even Knock Out had started as a chassis artist before he chose to join the medical profession. The final Vehicon of the group was one under the designation of J3-F3 which most seemed to call Jefe and actually had some medical training in the field when the Vehicons would get ambushed by Autobots. Crimson optics glanced up at the four drones and smiled at them. “Well I can say welcome to the medbay my assistants, your shifts being trained will begin next cycle. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to recharge.” The Vehicons nodded as they made their way out of the medbay, all chittering away and raising servos in victory at not having to always be in the battle ranks. The red mech sighed as he pushed away from his desk to grab the energon he needed, comming Soundwave in thanks for the assistants he’ll be using in the future.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

He had to admit that the four Vehicons had proven themselves more than capable to handle working in the medbay, drones being repaired in record times and the entire medbay being organized faster than any time he and Breakdown had done the duty. He looked out one window on the Nemesis; a small storage room just off the medbay was Knock Out’s personal hideaway from the world. He sighed as he picked up his latest energon ration, rubbing just above his spark chamber as he sipped it, Breakdown would have loved a moment like this, being close to each other while the world beneath rolled on. He missed driving the roads of earth with Breakdown behind him and the world stretched out before them. His sparkling thrummed against his plating and he couldn’t help but wonder if the sparkling knew what he was thinking about. His servo rubbed at his plating and finished off his energon until his comm link crackled to life. “Knock Out, would you please make your way to the command bridge?” The voice of Megatron flowed through the comm link and Knock Out vented a sigh as he climbed to his pedes and made his way there, why he was being called he didn’t know and he doubted they had to go searching for more relics from the Iacon database as Soundwave was still decoding it.

 

 

Knock Out reached the command bridge with ease, though a few times his sparkling flared up and he couldn’t understand why. His optics settled upon the forms of Megatron and one he honestly thought he wouldn’t see until he himself was ready to join the Well of Allsparks. “Breakdown?” The red mech asked with a hint of hope quivering in his voice before the large blue frame turned to face him and the medic saw the extent of the damage done to a frame he had so painstakingly worked on so many vorns ago. Cracks splintered over the main chassis and rust was even beginning to form along the edges showing the lack of care and manhandling the humans did with a frame that was built with care and attention. Paint was discoloured in places while scratched down to the protomesh in others and it actually hurt to see such atrocities done to Breakdown’s chassis after all the work Knock Out had put into building it for his bondmate, he felt as though his sparkling hated the sight of the damages done as well but it was most likely all in his processor. A grin split over lip plating that part of Knock Out wished was kissing along his shoulder struts, nibbling at his neck cabling. “You must be the one called Knock Out in the files that were left within this body.” Rage was building within his frame and a snarl rose upon his lip plates as his servo quickly became the saw he used for battle and for surgery. “Lord Megatron it’s the human who dissected Breakdown! Allow me to offer the same courtesy!” A clawed servo was raised to stop the medic in his tracks while Megatron spoke. “Knock Out, Silas claims to be giving us an advantage against our enemies.” Silas nodded, giving Megatron a slight bow before his optics drifted over the crimson medic’s frame. “More than an advantage, however I would appreciate some repairs to this body; it wasn’t in the best of conditions when we had been able to salvage it.”

 

Anger roiled off Knock Out’s frame and through his EM field as he stalked back to the medbay, Silas not far behind and still wearing a frame that he had no right to be in. The door to the medbay slid open and Knock Out made quick work to find all that he would to repair and improve upon the general appearance of his former bondmate’s frame. His servo gripped the solder for sealing the cracks in the chassis before he was spun and pinned against the wall, crimson optics looking up at those golden ones that he used to find so much comfort in and now all he could see was nothing that belonged to his Breakdown. Knock Out struggled against that powerful grip, solder dropped and forgotten as the blue mech pressed closer. “I’ve more than studied the files pertaining to you, Doctor and I must say that what I’ve read is rather interesting. It would seem as though you and your friend here had been, forgive the human vernacular, fucking, never would have assumed your species did such a thing.” While one large servo pinned his own, the other pressed against his closed interface panel, bringing forth a slight whimper from the medic. Somehow Silas could activate Breakdown’s old memory files and knew that they interfaced regularly but how much else could he know or pick up from the sensors built into the frame, Knock Out built it and he knew that frame better than any bot would and the problem now with Breakdown’s frame was the fact that it could gain information from the bots around it, gaining information that a gestalt team could transfer between them. A grin split those lip plates and the red mech couldn’t help but feel his tires shake since it couldn’t bode well for him. “So there’s a little one on the way? How cute that your kind thinks they can be like people.”

 

That servo pressing against his interface panel gripped it before tearing it away and ripping a yelp of pain from the red mech. Crimson optics were wide as a probing digit pushed deep into his valve and Knock Out could feel pain flaring up through his valve, gritting his dental plates as a second digit pressed in, stretching his valve as the smallest amount of lubricant leaked out around them. He grit his dental plates harder as those digits continued their onslaught and the Aston Martin had to wonder how Breakdown’s servos were normally so kind and erotic while Silas used those same servos to force pain to spark through his system. He struggled against that iron grip and hating the idea of being so helpless since he was a more than capable fighter in the Decepticon ranks yet his fighting ceased as those digits were removed from his valve, lip plates just ghosting over the edge of his audio receptor as the sound of a panel sliding back could be heard and Knock Out knew exactly what was to happen. No matter how much he expected it, nothing could prepare him for the pain he felt next as that familiar spike was thrust deep into his valve. Megatron was a significant size larger and yet it didn’t hurt nearly as much as Silas was in that moment in time and the small amount of lubricant was helping nothing. Knock Out glared defiantly up at Silas with each thrust into his body, silently vowing that he would get his revenge for such a thing happening to him though. His frame was in pain, but his spark was flaring wildly as though the sparkling was reacting in pain and fear in the only way it could and it was forcing his systems to begin to overheat. Gold optics continued to watch Knock Out and he felt disgusted with himself since his body was beginning to react to the touches from a mech’s body that he used to greatly enjoy. He could hear Silas venting hard with each thrust, apparently even humans stealing the use of a stolen body didn’t have enough stamina to handle a full on interfacing session but Knock Out was glad for that at least as he felt the frame’s transfluid flush into his gestation chamber where it would help the sparkling’s protoform to build. Silas pulled out and away from Knock Out with a grin still on his lip plating, seeming to enjoy how the red mech curled in on himself since once Megatron saw how useful it would be to have a human amongst the commanding officers, he was certainly going to have the medic far more often, this frame of his almost demanded it.

 

Knock Out felt servos gripping his frame that was shaking from the touch and despite his pleas to be released, the servos held on until he was deposited upon a berth, he was still in the medbay at least if the sickening smell of disinfectants was anything to go by. Optics onlined to see worried red visors staring back at him, his assistants all corralled about him. “Doctor, it’s good to see you’re online again!” J0-D3 exclaimed, the buffer in his grip immediately being put to use to buff out the scratches and paint scuffs the sports car sported from his dealings with Silas. “No one had heard from you for joors and we were worried so we came looking for you.” S3-R3’s voice perked up from lower near his legs as she and J3-F3 tended to the tears in his valve as well as getting his interface panel back on and repaired. With the amount of care that the Vehicons were giving him, Knock Out couldn’t help but feel cared about; S7-V3’s voice could be heard near the door, almost sounding worried. “Doc? There’s a few mechs outside that wanted to see you, the big one says he knows you since you helped an old glitch head he commanded.” So somehow Motor Master and the gang made it to the Nemesis? Must have contacted Megatron for a space bridge since they certainly weren’t on earth when Knock Out last contacted the gestalt team, were they that worried about him with Breakdown being gone? “Tell Motor Master that I’ll see to him shortly, just dealing with some of my own repairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked making the Vehicon assistants and I hope you guys like them too. I also promise that Knock Out will get revenge on Silas.


End file.
